Traditionally, data has been scanned for determining whether such data is unwanted (e.g. malware, etc.). Oftentimes, virtual machines are utilized for scanning data, such that, for example, the data may be scanned within a protected virtual environment. However, traditional techniques for scanning data utilizing virtual machines have exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, multiple virtual machines employed by a single system have conventionally operated independently, thus resulting in redundant scanning of data via such virtual machines.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.